dcfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Banco de Dados DC:Predefinições
A criação de um novo artigo do zero pode ser uma tarefa muito difícil. Para ajudar você a começar, você pode querer copiar e colar um modelo a partir de baixo para usar como diretrizes para que tipo de informação deve ser incluída. Alternativamente, consulte a DC Base de dados: Alternativamente, consulte o Banco de Dados DC:Criar uma Nova Página que começa as entradas com modelos para você. ---- O que se segue é uma lista de modelos vazios para facilitar a consulta: Relacionados com os Personagens * Predefinição Aparição * Predefinição Personagem * Predefinição Citação Relacionados com os Quadrinhos * Predefinição Quadrinhos * Predefinição Evento Relacionados com Imagens/Galerias * Banco de Dados DC:Galeria de Desenhos de Fãs *Predefinição Imagem * Predefinição Galeria Relacionados com Localização * Predefinição Localização :*Predefinição Multiverso das 52 Terras :*Predefinição Setor dos Lanternas Verdes * Predefinição Realidade - principalmente em Universos Misc. * Banco de Dados DC:Predefinição Filmes - Filmes * Predefinição Conceito * Predefinição Item * Predefinição Raça * Predefinição Equipe * Predefinição Organização * Predefinição Veículo * Predefinição Evento * Predefinição Episódio * Predefinição Cronologia Páginas de Usuários * Predefinição Usuários de Páginas *Nova Página de Usuário de Páginas Ferramentas adicionais Descritor das Edições em Quadrinhos Para incluir modelos especiais em artigos, digite o nome do modelo entre colchetes duplos . *1º - Para ser colocado ao lado dos nomes dos personagens em quadrinhos nas páginas das edições para denotar a primeira aparição de um personagem *ApMorte - Para ser colocado ao lado dos nomes dos personagens em páginas de edições em quadrinhos para denotar uma morte não confirmada (ou reversível) *Final - Para ser colocado ao lado dos nomes dos personagens em quadrinhos nas páginas das edições em quadrinhos para denotar última aparição de um personagem *Cameo -Para ser colocado ao lado de nomes de personagens em quadrinhos páginas d edições em quadrinmhos para denotar uma aparição de uma participação especial *Único - Para ser colocado ao lado de nomes de personagens em quadrinhos páginas de edições para denotar um personagem que só fez uma única aparição a data *Apenas Morto - Para ser colocado ao lado de nomes de personagens em quadrinhos páginas de edições para denotar um personagem que é introduzido e morto na mesma edição. *PTC - Para ser colocado ao lado de nomes de personagens em quadrinhos páginas temáticas para denotar um personagem que faz com que apenas a aparência de um "por trás das cenas". *Falecido - Para ser colocado ao lado de nomes de personagens em quadrinhos páginas temáticas para denotar um personagem que só aparece falecido. *Sonho - Para ser colocado ao lado de nomes de personagens em quadrinhos páginas temáticas para denotar um personagem que aparece em apenas um estado de sonho. *Foto - Para ser colocado ao lado de nomes de personagens em quadrinhos páginas temáticas para denotar um personagem que aparece em uma fotografia ou pintura só. *Flashback -Para ser colocado ao lado de nomes de personagens em quadrinhos páginas temáticas para denotar um personagem que aparece em apenas recapitular. *Flashalso - Para ser colocado ao lado de nomes de personagens em quadrinhos páginas temáticas para denotar um personagem que aparece tanto na edição em quadrinhos real, bem como em flashback. Seção de Notas Os modelos a seguir deve ser adicionado à seção Notas das páginas de perfil de personagem apropriados. *Pré-Crise - Descreve um personagem cuja existência foi apagada na sequência dos acontecimentos de Crise nas Infinitas Terras *Pré-Zero Hora - Descreve um personagem cuja existência foi apagada após os acontecimentos de Zero Hora . Isso só deve ser usado em páginas relacionadas com a Era de Prata da Legião dos Super-Heróis *Multicont Terra-Um - descreve personagens que foram introduzidas na Terra-Um continuidade, mas cuja existência é preservada em continuidade moderna. *Multicont Terra-Dois - descreve personagens que foram introduzidas na Terra-Dois continuidade, mas cuja existência é preservada em continuidade moderna. *Multicont Túnel do Tempo - descreve personagens que foram introduzidos em um cânone não Túnel do Tempo história, mas cuja existência é semelhante ao de um personagem a partir do pós- 52 Multiverse . Describes characters who were introduced in a non-canon Elseworlds story, but whose existence is similar to that of a character from the Post-52 Multiverso. *Charlton - Para ser colocado na seção de notas de quadrinhos páginas temáticas para se descrever a história em quadrinhos que foram originalmente publicadas por Charlton Comics. *Poderes Marcianos - Uma avaria dobrável dos poderes marcianos verdes ajustadas. Deve ser adicionado a páginas de personagens marcianos, mesmo que o dito personagem não demonstrou toda habilidade marciana em um recurso canônico. Personagens principais, como o Caçador de Marte , deve ter suas descrições de energia totalmente escrito em vez de usando este modelo. *LSH Original - Um marcador de continuidade para ser colocado na parte inferior das páginas relativas a original Era de Prata da Legião dos Super-Heróis]]. *LSH Pós-ZH - Um marcador de continuidade para ser colocado na parte inferior das páginas relativas ao Pré-Zero Hora da Legião dos Super-Heróis. *Predefinição LSH 2004 - Um marcador de continuidade para ser colocado na parte inferior das páginas relacionadas com a era moderna "Legião dos Super-Heróis , como visto na Legião dos Super-Heróis (Volume 5) e Supergirl ea Legião dos Super-Heróis." *Smallville - Um marcador de continuidade para ser colocado na parte inferior das páginas de caracteres relacionados com a série de televisão "Smallville" . *VdV - Um marcador de continuidade para ser colocado no fundo de artigos relacionados com o V de Vingança limitado série e longa-metragem. ---- Voltar para Ajuda ---- Categoria:Ferramentas Categoria:Predefinição